Grace Potter's Adventure
by xXmidnightflamesXx
Summary: Hello. My name is Venus Nightingale, and I'm your average girl... or am I...? Read to join her on this life changing adventure. Venus/Grace experiences many ups and downs as she continues to reveal the truth about who she really is and how many secrets two people can keep. I'm rubbish at summaries. Her name changes in Ch4 by the way, sorry if that confused you.
1. The Mysterious Letter

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so I'm not so great yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. All I own is Venus.**

I was walking home from school. Walking down the normal streets of Little Whinging. I have long black hair cascading down my back, and emerald green eyes that  
always seem to catch people's attention. I have about average pink lips and long eyelashes. My body is average, I'm not fat, but I'm not starving myself. I don't really like style too much. Usually I wear whatever hand me downs Aunt Lucy gives me. My clothes are usually quite comfy and I even got my own clothes last three Birthdays. Oh! How could I forget the only strange thing about me. My hand slowly brushes my lightning shaped scar that just won't go away, and this is why I made sure to have very long bangs cover it up. I just want to be normal, the way my parents must have been. I am nearing my house now. It seems like there is shouting coming from inside I think as I approach.

"Lucy, I don't understand! I thought she was just like us!" exclaimed what sounded like my uncle.

"Well obviously she isn't! What are we going to do! We can't just let her go off, but if we don't she will never learn. Maybe it will go away somehow... yea I think its best to keep her here." Ranted the unmistakable voice of my Aunt Lucy.

What on earth are they talking about? I slowly twisted the knob, but as soon as the door began to open, the shouting stopped. I stepped inside to see them both staring at me. Aunt Lucy's short dyed brown hair is array all around her head. Her blue eyes a mix of shock and confusion. Her necklace has fallen in the back and her sweater is half-way down her arms. She looked as if she had been pacing too.

Uncle Tim on the other hand, looks quite lost. He's quite the round old man with graying hair and fat bushy eyebrows. Uncle Tim's brown eyes and his chubby face seem overall confused, but why I don't know. His shirt has also become halfway un-tucked.

Then Aunt Lucy fixed her hair and put on a smile. "Venus! How lovely to see you darling. How was school?" she asked in a seemingly strained voice.

"Um...fine," I said, still not quite understanding what was happening.

"Lucy," my uncle began, "I think that we should let Venus make her own decision."

"WHAT!" she screamed "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"IT IS HER CHOICE." Uncle Tim then snatched a paper I had honestly not noticed out of Aunt Lucy's hand.

He held the mysterious paper out to me and I grabbed it. Looking over at Aunt Lucy I saw she had gone quite pale and I scurried off to my room without another thought. Just as I was closing my door I heard "WHAT DID YOU D-" begin to be shouted from my aunt.

They were really acting strange today, and all because of whatever I'm holding. I sat down on my bed and got a better look at what I was holding actually was. It was a fat letter. The letter felt packed with paper and was heavy in my hand. It had a special feeling to it, as if it were really for me.

The back said:

_Ms. V. Nightingale_

_The Smallest Room_

_7 Chapel Street_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

How odd. Why would they know my room? And why put it on the address? Then I flipped over the mysterious letter. There I saw a big red wax seal. On it there was a badger, eagle, snake, and griffin. How curious. Even more curious was the writing beneath it.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Witches and wizards are just a bunch of fairy tales... this is joke right? But what on earth is Hogwarts?

**A/N I feel like this is really short but please review because I feel so lost.**


	2. Acceptence

**A/N I added some more detail to Ch1 if you want to go check that out. I still feel really lost so reviews would be very appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: J. owns Harry Potter, and I own Venus**

I decided that the only way to find out what this was about, was to open it. I slowly peeled off the wax seal and opened the envelope. Peering inside, I saw two very official papers. Just as I was about to pull them out my door slammed open with a deafening BANG.

There stood my very insane looking aunt. "Give. It. Back." she growled.

I was scared, but somehow I found myself speaking.

"W-What is this? I-Its mine I'm n-not giving it b-back," I said. I had tried to sound sure and determined, but that was hard with such a stutter.

"We'll see about that!" she said and lunged forward.

"NO," I screamed as she attempted to pry the paper from my hands.

Then I felt it leave my hands. I stared after to her as she walked to the door knowing that I wouldn't be able to take it back. Then she stopped at the door and turned back with a tremendous smile.

"Thanks for being so cooperative darling." Then the closed the door.

I looked down at my hands. "She-She took it" I said to myself feeling quite desperate. I decided to see what she was doing with it so that I could take it back later.

I tip-toed down the stairs and looked into the living room. There stood my aunt ripping up the letter and throwing each bit into the fire as I just looked on in horror. I began to feel tears well up in my eyes. Why would she do this? Leaning in a bit more I saw Uncle Tim staring on in disbelief. After all, how could his wife be so cruel? At least that's how I felt.

I decide to go back up stairs. The tears were quietly falling now as I felt each one slide down my cheek during my endless trek up the stairs.

When I got to my room I laid down in my bed and stayed there for a while crying and thinking. At some point I heard my aunt and uncle go to bed. Then my eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep.

I awoke to a strange noise. A tapping perhaps? Yes that seems right. There was a tapping coming from somewhere in the room.

I slowly sat up, and tried to open my eyes. I couldn't do it, but then I realized my tears had dried. I rubbed my eyes until the tears had disappeared. Once they were clear I opened them and let my vision focus. I looked over one way and then the other way.

"EEK," I squealed in a very uncharacteristic way. What's that! I frantically thought. There was lump just outside my window. Gathering all the courage I had, I stepped out of bed. The tapping had stopped and I began to walk to the window. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears as it raced because of the fear. I took another step closer and relaxed a bit. It was just an owl. Wait, why is an owl at my window in the middle of the night?

I noticed the owl seemed to be holding something. I looked over in the general direction of my aunt's room, but I reasoned that they must be fast asleep by now. I stepped right in front of the window and undid the lock. Then I slid up the window as quietly as possible.

The second the window was open the owl flew in. It circled around my room before settling down on my bed. I walked over to the light switch and put it on as dim as it would go. After my eyes adjusted, I finally got a good look at the owl. It was a gorgeous tawny owl.

"Your such a pretty little owl. Can I pet you?" After receiving a soft hoot, I began to stroke her feathers. "Why are you here?" I asked, suddenly realizing, I am talking to an owl. I started to mentally scold myself about how owls can't understand people and whatnot.

I was torn from my thoughts though when the owl gave another hoot and held out her leg. On her leg was a paper. I had completely forgotten about that! Reaching down, I untied the parchment and felt an anxious spike of energy rocket through my body. It was a letter yes, but not just any letter. It was THE letter. I felt my breathing quicken as I removed the familiar wax seal, and sat on my bed once more. Quickly I looked around and my eyes lingered on the door for a moment... what if Auntie wakes up?

I decided to take a chance. Although there wasn't much of a decision considering how much curiosity was building up inside of me. I pulled out the first paper. I could just barely make out the words in the dim light, but it read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Nightingale/Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

P-Potter? I stutter out loud to myself. A memory soon over takes me. First a memory of a flash of green light and a scream, which fades into a memory of Aunt Lucy speaking to Uncle Tim. "She can't know about this until shes ready," says my aunt. "Well what should we do?"asks Uncle Tim. "We can, hmm. Wait I've got it! We can change her last name to our name. That way no one will ask about her. She can go from a Potter to a Nightingale. Its so simple!" said Aunt Lucy. I came back to the present slightly exasperated.

So... Potter is my name? Why don't I remember? I looked at the paper again and a much more pressing matter greeted me. Witches and wizards. Why am I getting a letter for a school for magical folk. Do they even really exist? Wait, if I'm getting this letter, does this mean that I am a witch?! This can't be real. I don't believe it!

I flipped over the paper and found a small note written.

_Ms. Potter, I know this may be a shock. Don't worry, I arrive on August 20__th__ at 9:00AM after I have received your owl. I will help you with any questions you may have on what you have just read and may find out, and I will also help you to get your school supplies.~Professor McGonagall_

Professor McGonagall? Why would she come to help me. I began to feel a headache. This was too much. I decided to read what must be the supply list tomorrow. Standing up I went to turn off my light.

When I got back to my bed I found the owl blinking back at me and forced her to move to my nightstand. Then I took the letter and tucked it into my pillowcase. I went shut my window as well after feeling a breeze sweep the room.

I sat down into my bed and ruffled the owls feathers once more. After all she could stay for just one night, and I did still need to send a reply. I laid down into my bed, curling up in the sheets. Then I let my mind swirl with thoughts as my eyes drifted shut. I let my drowsiness overtake me once more and left the land of the waking.

**A/N Please review and the next chapter won't come for at least a few days.**


	3. Reading the Letter

**A/N so here it is. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns Harry Potter. I own Venus**

I woke up the next morning to an owl staring at me. I nearly had a heart attack as I jumped out of bed. I looked at her feeling very confused as to why she was here. Then my head began to hurt as the previous day's events came rushing back. The letter, my aunt losing her temper and throwing it in the fire, crying, the owl showing up in the middle of the night, and r-reading my letter! Wait a minute! I reached into my pillow and heard a crinkling noise as my hand grasped the paper. YES! It wasn't just a dream!

I sat back down on the bed and opened it once again. So... I'm a witch. Is this real? Why didn't they tell me? I read over the acceptance letter once more. Then I placed it beside me and reached back into the envelope. I took the second paper out and unfolded it. It was my supply list, just as I had thought. It said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arseniu_s _Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Tremble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRSTYEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Where am I going to get all of this? I guess its a good thing Professor McGonagall is going to help me. What does she teach anyways?

So I am going to have a wand, doing magic spells and all that. Do you just think of what you want, give the wand a wave, and it happens? Or is it more complex? Is there really magic coursing through my veins? I can't help but hope that there is.

I tuck the letter and supply list away once more. I placed them into my pillow case and made my bed. The owl then flew around near the window hooting constantly.

"Shhh, we can't let them hear you!" I said. She then quieted a bit and waited by the window. I walked over and opened it up. Then she flew outside and I watched her, wondering how my life would change.

"Venus! Are you awake yet?" my aunt called up the stairs.

"Just a minute!" I hollered back. I closed the window and went downstairs.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw Aunt Lucy and Uncle Tim eating breakfast. I grabbed myself a bowl, milk, and some cereal and sat down with them.

"Good morning Venus," said Auntie.

"Mornin'" was my short reply. We then fell into a silence where all to be heard was the clinking of spoons, chewing, and sipping coffee.

I gathered up some courage and said "So... Why did you change my name from Potter?"

They both stared at me in response.

"How do you know about that?" Lucy demanded.

"Oh um I..." I really should have planned this more.

"Did-did you r-read it?!" she said staring at me in disbelief.

She took my silence as a yes.

"HOW?"She then stood up and raced to the fireplace which was indeed very stupid for two reasons: 1- the letter should still be burnt, and 2- The fireplace would still just look like a bunch of ashes.

"How did you read it?" my uncle asked seeming much more calm about the matter.

"Um, well you see, last night an um, owl-"

"Say no more Venus I understand. An owl came to your room last night and delivered the letter right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well, sister ha-"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT IT" screeched my aunt from the doorway.

"Why!? I just want to know the truth!" I screamed.

"LUC-" started Uncle Tim.

"NO TIM, SHE ISN'T GOING. SHE DOESNT NEED TO KNOW."

"WHY! I THINK I DESERVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH!" I yelled feeling flabbergasted.

"NO!" screeched Lucy once more, and then she sent all that was on the table crashing to the ground.

"LUCY!," shouted Uncle Tim catching both of our attentions and quieting us for the moment. "This is enough! Sit down both of you," he ordered. "Now Lucy, Venus deserves to know everything, and we will do our best to help her to do so." Aunt Lucy was becoming quite red in the face from the scream she wished to release. "Venus, I don't want you to provoke your aunt either. Are the rules understood?"

"Hmph," was Lucy's reply.

"Okay!" I replied, suddenly feeling very cheerful.

"Now Venus, what was I saying?"

"I think it was about my letter and your sister?"

"Ah yes. My sister Madeline got the same letter. On that day there was a storm which I assume is why she didn't get it during the day. Anyways, that night after we had went to bed she told us that an owl had arrived at her window and gave her the letter, quite like you did, I'm guessing."

"So am I a witch?"

"Anyone who received that letter is indeed a witch or wizard. So yes Venus, you're a witch."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOUR JUST GOING TO TELL HER ALLOF THIS!" exclaimed Aunt Lucy who then, luckily, stomped out the room and left us to be.

I'm a witch... a real witch. It's not a joke!

"This is amazing!" I shouted as my face lit up with the biggest and brightest smile.

**A/N Just one review? Please? (makes the puppy dog eyes)**


	4. Questions and Answers

**A/N I'm sorry this update took so long but there are a lot of words so um yea. Oh um I decided to change her look a bit, so she has black hair but its curly like her mom, and the scar is on the left side of her head.**

**DISCLAIMER: J K Rowling owns HP**

"Well I'm sure it is Venus," said Uncle Tim, chuckling to himself.

"What else can you tell me?" I ask, eager to learn more.

"Hmm, well Venus ask me a question and we will see."

"Can it be about anything?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Well... you never did tell me much about my family.."

"That's a hard one Venus. I think your aunt should be the one to tell you about that."

"Please, please, pleaaaaassseee?"

"Alright just a bit. Your parents were both a witch and wizard. They went to Hogwarts. Aunt Lucy well, she was your father's sister. The rest you should ask your aunt about."

"Is Lucy a witch?" I ask, my eyes bulging and my mouth slightly agape.

He began to squirm a bit at the question. "Uh, um, well I just, hmm... Listen Venus, I can't tell you that."

"Well then, what were my parents names? You never even told me?"

"James Potter and Lily Evans, who later became Lily Potter. You know, you have your mothers eyes, but I don't think that it is my place to tell you the rest. No matter how much I want to, I'm just not the person to ask."

My smile dims a bit. I don't want to have to talk to auntie about this.

"Okay... well then can you tell me why Aunt Lucy doesn't want me to know about this?"

"Um... come closer." Then he leans over a bit and so do I. "You see, your grandparents were both a witch and wizard. Lucy and James grew up with magic and Lucy couldn't wait to get her letter. She was always thinking and dreaming about it, just waiting for the day that magical letter arrived. On the year of their 11th birthday, like yours is this July, only one owl came. He gave a letter to James and flew off. You see, Lucy was heart-broken. Her whole life the only thing she had ever dreamed of was based on that letter. She stayed in her room crying that day. Each day after as James practiced his magic with a smile on his face was just another reminder of what she wasn't."

"How could you?" says Aunt Lucy with tears streaming down her face. She had returned and was standing in the doorway. "That wasn't something you could tell her. That's my business." She says, then steps over from the door and collapses into a chair. She places her head in her hands and sobs.

"Lucy... she needs to know this," says Uncle Tim and then he leans over and lifts up her chin. He gives her a soft kiss on the forehead and a hug. Then I almost vomit because this is no where near cute in my opinion.

"It-its just s-so hard to th-think about them n-now," Lucy says chocking on her words as speaks.

"I know, I know, just a little more to tell her dear," he says while reassuringly rubbing her back. I really don't understand why I haven't vomited yet, ugh. "Maybe you should tell her now just to get it over with...," he says carefully choosing his words so he wouldn't further upset her.

"M-Maybe your right." Uncle Tim then hands her a tissue. She wipes away her tears and blew her nose before sitting up and turning to me. "I-I guess you should ask some questions haha..."

"Auntie, what really happened to my parents?"

"I uh," she begins sitting a bit stiffer, "I guess I have no choice this time" she says glancing over at Uncle Tim as she breathes a sigh of defeat. "Listen Venus, I don't have all of the details on what happened, but I will tell you what I can. The wizarding world had a Dark Lord, and your parents were on the good side fighting against him and I would have if the magic world wasn't stripped away from me. An-Anyways one night he came to your house when you were just babies-"

"Wait a moment, did you say babies, as in plural, as in more than one?" I ask extremely fast, cutting her off.

"NO," they both reply simultaneously.

"We mean no, no, of course not dear, just a just a slip of the tongue haha," Aunt Lucy says, trying to cover up her mistake.

"NO," I say firmly, "I know that you know something else, why are you trying to hide it? What do you know?!"

"V-Venus, calm down.. oh Lucy didn't finish telling you about your parents!"

"Uh, um yes!" This seems suspicious I think. "Where was I... oh right, um the Dark Lord right? Yes well he came to your house when you were a BABY and he tried to k-k-kill you."

"W-What" I gasp.

Tears were falling now and Uncle Tim was trying to comfort her, but she had a determined look on her face, I knew she was going to finish. "That is not the w-worst part. When he-he came, your parents tried to s-save you. Th-they both sacrificed themselves for both of you and they- they- d-d-d-died!" she says chocking on a sob at the last part and turning to Tim to cry into his shoulder.

"What?" I say extremely softly. The tears that were welling up in my eyes as she said this fall down my face now. "They died to pr-protect me? You said, you said that they died in a car accident!" I race away from the table and run up the stairs to my room.

When I get to my room I collapse onto the bed and cry over my parents, as any child would. I look up at the clock and realize that its only 1:56. I had felt like the whole day had gone by while talking to them. I get up and wipe off my tears, but my eyes are still puffy. I walked down stairs and was determined not to yell, or better yet, not to talk to them at all.

"V-Venus listen we are sorry we didn't tell you before," said Aunt Lucy but I just ignored her. "We were hoping that maybe you would be a normal muggle for all your life-"

"Wait, whats a muggle?" I asked, bloody curiosity.

"Oh, its a wizard word for nonmagic folk" I guess that I can't really not talk to her now...

"Auntie, is there something else you want to tell me?" Lucy glanced at Uncle Tim with a nervous expression on her face... suspicious indeed.

"Lucy, we did say that we would tell her everything." said Tim.

"Oh alright I guess I did. Venus dear, you know how we changed your last name?"

"Um yea I guess," Where was this headed? I thought.

"Well we also changed your first name."

"WHAT"

"Yes well when we changed Potter we could only tell people to call you differently, but birth record and official documents all had your real last name on them... like the letter. When we changed your first name though, we changed the documents and everything because we had the right to."

"WHAT?!" I repeated. I can't even believe this, I mean, who changes a childs name and doesn't tell them?

"Venus don't be upset"

"If my name isn't Venus, then what is it?!"

"Your real name is Grace."

Grace... but thats so pretty...

"Why do you try so hard to hide this from me? It took a bloody letter from someone I don't know who claims to be magic for you to tell me anything that was actually true! HOW COULD YOU!" I screeched and vanished to my room once more.

I can't believe them. I've always trusted them, but now I realize that I should never have. How many secrets do they have? I began to tear up once more. I wanted to know more about why she said babies earlier, thats why I asked. I didn't know anything about my name being changed, I mean where did that come from?, and WHY! Anyways I know it wasn't an accident that she said babies, I can feel it. I won't give up that easily and its time that they realize that. I mull it over and decide that maybe another day is a better time to ask. If I catch her off guard then maybe I can get something out of her. I put together a decent plan to find out if there really was another child there that day, a sibling perhaps...yes this plan will work, but it has to be perfect. They had better watch their backs because Grace Potter wants some answers, and you can bet that shes going to get them.

**A/N I tried to answer the questions I thought she would have had. I will try my best to update sooner but I got busy. Please keep in mind that whatever is happening to Harry right now in the book, is still happening. Oh, sorry about the name change, I know it was a bit random, but I also realized that the name Venus is more American than British. Anyways follow story to be the first to know about the next chapter and review please!**


End file.
